


Changing

by SuperQatarGirl



Series: Watcher of the Living Lands [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Adra, Deadfire, Engwithan Ruins, Gen, Kraken fight, Lion Companion, Sun in Shadow, Teir Evron, kraken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperQatarGirl/pseuds/SuperQatarGirl
Summary: When the Changeling provokes, the beastmaster's temper can hold no more.





	Changing

“Because I am your god, Watcher–”

It didn’t matter what came next in that sentence – whatever part of Ninleyn that cared to think rationally was pretty sure there was more – those words were enough to send the hunter into overdrive. _His_ god?! After what the Changeling had done to Ninleyn, how the Seeker God continued to haunt the elf; after what he had learned in Sun in Shadow; after Eothas’ own admissions? _No. Never._ And in that moment alone it was not difficult to make up his mind about the fate of Galawain’s machine.

Previously Ninleyn had found himself marvelling at the obviously Engwithan ruins and their achievements, all the while he felt a distinct revulsion at what had occurred; the transformation of great creatures of the sea into what he could only think to call monsters sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. And then there was the final mosaic. The hunter didn’t even have to read that one to recognise it on sight, he’d fought and defeated the thing already: the kraken. Previously, he’d been led to believe this beast one of Ondra’s many curses upon his life, but it seemed he now stood corrected. Of course it all came back to the Seeker God – he was, after all, the supposed father of all such creatures.

And now that Ninleyn once again stood as close to face-to-face with this bastard as one ever could to the “gods” of Eora, his blood boiled once more, a resentment he had managed to somewhat drown out over the last five years flaring back to life, just as it had when Berath forced him into service. Even as Ninleyn vaguely heard both Galawain speaking, the water rushing by outside the submerged building and the growling of Kharis accompanying that of his own growing inner beast, his mind could focus on nothing but his anger and the flaring pain of the scar that stretched across his lower torso; a pain he had not felt since Teir Evron.

Without even thinking about it, Ninleyn shut off the machine.

Galawain’s enraged cry echoed through the structure as all the previously flowing energy came to an abrupt halt and the adra pillar at the centre of the contraption went as close to still as living adra could. For a while after that nothing happened and Ninleyn found himself calming down from his previous angered haze. It was just as the hunter heard Tekēhu take a step forward and breathe in as if to speak that the entire building around them began to rumble, a few small pieces of loose stone falling down from the domed ceiling above them. A shadow passed by the great window to their left and Ninleyn’s head snapped over just in time to see a single great tentacle sweep out of view. Golden eyes shot wide as his heartbeat sped up tenfold in disbelief.

“Everyone back to the ship,” the beastmaster began in a hoarse whisper as he himself slowly turned back to the doorway they had all entered from, but his voice took on volume as his feet quickly began carrying him out of this accursed place: “Everyone back up, now!”

Oh, what a fight they would have ahead of them.


End file.
